fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ludicrine
thomas 777 where is a Pet Catching License and Creation Studio? Can I haz... a cheezburger compimentary pet?LazroTalk 11:05, August 16, 2011 (UTC) :Sure. Howls. Make a gender for it. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 18:00, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Deatroy Stick Ranger wiki I want stick ranger wiki destroyed. That wiki is useless. Tabuu will electricute you 02:41, August 20, 2011 (UTC) :... Wikia says that multiple wikis can exist of the same topic. I will first get rid of "Deathdemon", request them if they can delete, but if all else fails, I will get Wikia Central. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 17:59, August 20, 2011 (UTC) leetRobotics started pestering ludicrousDemon at (9:43 AM). Do you have pesterchum on your computer? (or that serrangionation whosiewhatsit) LazroTalk 13:46, August 21, 2011 (UTC) :Que? No entiendo. (I tried to download the real Pesterchum but it didn't work for me. And SerrangioNation is the supposed thing my species uses to communicate so it doesn't exist in real life.) LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 13:25, August 24, 2011 (UTC) :Ah. LazroTalk 13:42, August 24, 2011 (UTC) :leetRobotics ceased pestering ludicrousDemon. Forgive Can you please forgive me? I promise I wont be bad to this wiki anymore.Jinho101 00:23, August 22, 2011 (UTC) :Muh? Oh, derp, sure. I don't actually remember how you were banned so... FORGIVENESS ACTIVATE! MISSION SOLVED. HOOTH. HOOOOOOTH. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 01:32, August 22, 2011 (UTC) NEW DANCE FORGET HEARTS BOXCARS, HERE'S.... SOME JESTER GUY. (Yes I made this GIF) DMSwordsmaster Talk 22:26, August 22, 2011 (UTC) POPPY BRO. SR!? From Kirby Super Star Ultra? ARGH forgot to sign. Samuel17 23:18, August 22, 2011 (UTC) :Poppy Bro Sr. Oh yeah. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 23:22, August 22, 2011 (UTC) wut - - -SPAM, - 00:07, August 23, 2011 (UTC) BEHOLD MY NEW, STRONGER, AND MORE BADASS FORM. Now you got another reason to fear me! >0D DMSwordsmaster Talk 01:10, August 23, 2011 (UTC) WOW... WOW! Calm down a bit... i didin't known that you want to scare a lot LD. (jk)I, do not fear you(jk) NAH! Its quite random. Sometimes i'm scared by you, sometimes i do NOT fear you. Sometimes WHATEVER! 2 questions.... 1. Is the note-modus counted as a Pet Creation Studio? 2. Can I become an ally to the Royal Hex Land? 06:40, August 24, 2011 (UTC) :1. Can the note-modus create pets? :2. Moo. (Sure) LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 13:21, August 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes, but it is limited to a few pixels and requires the Note-m beta machine to process it, along with the coloring settings on paper. Also, on the packaging it says "Greed-free", so I can't keep what I create but I can keep what is already mine. Just wanted to let you know, since my pets always hog my "Compujew". Also, thank you. :::Kay then. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 13:33, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey! You did not responded to my request: do you approve my Pet Catching Liscense? And that picture request is now not nessecary at all: I will probably do it myself. I'm waiting you to create more pets. Samuel17 22:19, August 27, 2011 (UTC) :Derp. Sure. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 22:41, August 27, 2011 (UTC) HOLY F/CKING SH/T I THINK POISONSHIT MIGHT BE BACK. HIS AVATAR PICTURE CHANGED. DMSwordsmaster Talk 03:04, August 29, 2011 (UTC) :YAY. This wiki needs something like a non-fluent english speaker in elementary school to spice things up. I mean, oh no. Oh, so tragic. Terrible. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 03:24, August 29, 2011 (UTC) :But you and Waddle D33 was quite bored when he was not here (you said it on ZoshiX's talk page (here), and YOU WAS EVEN THINKING ABOUT LEAVING!). So "I mean, oh no. Oh, so tragic. Terrible" is invalid... Samuel17 11:55, August 29, 2011 (UTC) ::That was sarcasm there. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 18:26, August 29, 2011 (UTC) ::That was not the case for your brother (or whatever) Waddle D33. Atleast 2 persons dosen't really have problems with him... Samuel17 19:56, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Potential Poisonshit Replacement?? Check this idiot out on the DB Wiki. He's almost a perfect replacement!! WE'VE GOT TO GET HIM HERE. DMSwordsmaster Talk 03:34, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Try this. Pesterchum for mac. Do you have a mac? Meh, That's the only reason I can think of. BLUHASDFASDFASDFASDFBLARGBLARGBLARG. LazroTalk 18:57, September 9, 2011 (UTC) WHY DOES EVERYONE COPY US?! THIS FAGGOT MADE A CLONE OF THE FANBALL WIKI. AND HE MADE ME AN ADMIN. GOD DAMNIT. DMSwordsmaster Talk 01:17, September 11, 2011 (UTC) :He's Tabuu. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 01:51, September 11, 2011 (UTC) :How do you know? He claims he was on for quite a while... Of course, he could just as easily be lying. DMSwordsmaster Talk 01:52, September 11, 2011 (UTC) ::He signed his posts on Dan-Ball with "Tabuu's Deadly Beams". LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 01:53, September 11, 2011 (UTC) :::Sent a Special:Contact on that and SR-wiki. I hope this crazy marathon will end.... 12:35, October 29, 2011 (UTC) I could'nt resist me too... I ended up making an enemy template for your Marx Soul Attacks: Crescent blade: Shoots 2 sets of 4 crescents blades which deals normal damage. Seeds: Make 6 seeds fall from the sky which can hurt you. Shortly after, big thorny vines will sprout out from the ground, causing more damage. Sometimes they bloom into roses, dealing twice as much damage. Arrows: Shoots 100 very weak arrows, but fires them REALLY quickly! Ice bomb: Shoot an ice bomb at the botom. Upon reaching the enemy's height, it will split into 2 ice blasts which go sideways, freezing enemies for 5s. Laser: Fires a giant laser which deals very high damage, and hit any enemies which is caught in the laser. Paint rain: Creates an rain of 25 paint balls which travels either vertically or diagonally, but deals weak damage. Energy blasts: Create 2 giants energy blasts (pink and blue respectively) which deals high damage. The first one (pink) come always either up or dow, and either left or right. The second one (blue) go in the opposite direction. Black hole: Create a black hole which sucks any enemies within its range (at least 150), and deal VERY high damage. THE INFAMOUS SCREAM AT THE END: If he gets defeated, it will make an piercing scream which scares and completly paralyses any enemies for 25s. That an opportunity of damaging a tough enemy. Uhh... hope that you too don't get paralysed by that scream. It really tear ears into pieces like if a glass would break. Samuel17 Talk Page More... Whats this button do? I literally am chatting you. Pesterchum NAO. LazroTalk 23:07, September 14, 2011 (UTC) :...But it failed! LD used FUUUUUUUUUUU! It's super effective! MONITOR took 25 damage! LD gained PUNISHMENT! ... LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 02:01, September 15, 2011 (UTC) HAHAHHA HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH. DMSwordsmaster Talk 21:36, September 16, 2011 (UTC) :PFFFFTHAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! PARTY IN THE PUROUTY! Or something... LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 21:38, September 16, 2011 (UTC) :WANNA DANCE? DMSwordsmaster Talk 21:40, September 16, 2011 (UTC) :(I KNOW ITS AWKWARD SHUT UP.) :SLEUTH ROLLIO!!! *Takes out a few fake trusty knives* LazroTalk 21:46, September 16, 2011 (UTC) DMS is annoying DMS continues to vandalize Trolland for some war I wasn't meant to win. Isn't that abuse of admin rights? He doesn't even accept talking about it. 18:55, September 17, 2011 (UTC) :I could ask him if it involves some sort of plot he's working on. Or maybe it's because Trolland already has other land thanks to ZoshiX or something? I dunno... I'll look into the matter soon enough. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 19:43, September 17, 2011 (UTC) :It was destroyed because of Seashore Base, WAS IT NOT? Also, ZoshiX said you could own some different land in the SR map. (Reasonable amount) You just want Trolland back, but that's not possible because it was destroyed. Sorry, it was destroyed. Get over it. DMSwordsmaster Talk 19:44, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ::So it was about the new land. I guess that makes sense, if it's alright with you. Otherwise, it IS a subpage and is fanart/fiction from mainspace as long as it does not interfere with other things... LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 19:45, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ::If he continues to re-add it anyways, I will consider that as vandalism and spam. Don't like it, C98? There's the door. Don't let it hit you. DMSwordsmaster Talk 19:46, September 17, 2011 (UTC) :::If he re-adds it then it cannot be in mainspace and will be considered fanart from the rest of the fanart, if that makes sense. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 19:53, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Also, LD, I'm working on something... fun. It might surprise you a bit. Mehehe. DMSwordsmaster Talk 19:48, September 17, 2011 (UTC) So you're going to invade Royal Hex Land as well? And Trolland was never destroyed. That's just some (stupid) fanfic from DMS. And who is the vandal? The one who tries to vandalize my subpage, or the one who owns the subpage and tries to revert the vandalism? 19:57, September 17, 2011 (UTC) :ZOMG HE BETTER NOT. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 19:58, September 17, 2011 (UTC) I know that it's not recommended, but he clearly(?) said he will. And why say Trolland is fanfic? It's the so-called war which is failfic. 20:01, September 17, 2011 (UTC) :True... LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 20:03, September 17, 2011 (UTC) :Do tell where I said I would invade Hex Land. DMSwordsmaster Talk 20:10, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ::I meant the other thing. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 21:17, September 17, 2011 (UTC) "Also, LD, I'm working on something... fun. It might surprise you a bit. Mehehe." 20:11, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Did I actively say I was going to invade Hex Land? no. I was working on something. This, in fact. Its Kuipter, if he was brought back to life or something. Which he's not. So, smartass, anything else to say? DMSwordsmaster Talk 20:13, September 17, 2011 (UTC) You'll invade Royal Hex Land as much as I put a middle finger in the war pic. 20:15, September 17, 2011 (UTC) And fanfic? I think the definition of that is someone making a story about some event or something. It isn't fanfic if the creator of that event partakes in it. Then its called "canon". And who are you to say my fanfics are stupid? What do you call your RPs? Gold? I call them shit. They all involve you/whateverstartsinit/ being immortal or some cheesy shit. And what happens if someone else comes along that says they're strong? You undo and ignore their edits like a bitch. Missing your purse, honey? You don't seem to get that trying to argue with me is like arguing with a brick wall. Maybe you should get your head out of your ass and realize that. And before you say "Well everyone else seems to enjoy them" or something, ask HGD. He thinks all of your shit is cheesy. So say I'm the only one who agrees. So guess what? Trolland getting destroyed was canon. So that means you changing it is vandalizing the story. Don't you love loopholes? :) DMSwordsmaster Talk 20:19, September 17, 2011 (UTC) :Changing it is his own non-canon thing which is perfectly welcome on a sub-page. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 21:17, September 17, 2011 (UTC) You never listened to my answers, isn't that the same as me not answering at all? And when did I make any RPs at all? If I ever made any, it would be cheesy, yes it would. And when did I say I'm immortal? 20:30, September 17, 2011 (UTC) What do you call Trolland? I call it a massive RP. Everyone there is, guess what, immortal. And when something comes along that's a threat? You ignore/undo it. So yeah, THAT'S AN RP. And never listened to your answers? You never gave advice. But you seemed pretty ok with it. So yeah, that's answering back. Yes, you're losing this argument. I have some advice for you. Shut the fuck up. (1:18) But of course, knowing you, you won't. You'll argue your point to the death. And, in the end, none of it will matter. Trolland will still be dead. You're lucky I let Trollus live. I decided to be GENEROUS. ISN'T THAT AMAZING? DMSwordsmaster Talk 20:35, September 17, 2011 (UTC) You say destroying Trolland is generous? I don't agree. And by the way, you once said "But let it have NOTHING to do with me". I don't understand what makes you allowed to have anything to do with Trolland, but Trolland isn't allowed to do anything to you. 20:44, September 17, 2011 (UTC) *Gets a Genpet machine (now 1.00!) machine ready for inevitable bloodshed* LazroTalk 20:46, September 17, 2011 (UTC) I said letting Trollus live was generous. And like I said, you gotta love loopholes. Your hands are tied in this, despite how much you think they're not. Just take my advice. It'll save you embarrassment. DMSwordsmaster Talk 20:48, September 17, 2011 (UTC) What pumpkin advice? All you've tried to give me is trouble. And just because you couldn't delete the page the first time you banned me without reason, that doesn't allow you to try to destroy it in other ways. You won't manage to do it. No use in trying. 20:55, September 17, 2011 (UTC) And how? What will you do, undo all my rollbacks? There's a lyric in that songadvice. "I have the power, which I will abuse." Exactly. I'll continuously rollback the edits. And, who knows, I might just "protect" the page. I'm an evil admin. I don't care if I never become beaurerwhatever. I'm sitting pretty right here. And from what I'm seeing, that won't change any time soon. As long as I have power, you'll never get peace. You've fucked with me too many damn times for me to forgive anymore. And its not like anyone in this wiki gives a damn about you anyways. DMSwordsmaster Talk 20:58, September 17, 2011 (UTC) I'll just undo it. It's not hard. And why would you protect Trolland? I thought you hated it. 21:03, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Try editing it. My "protection" is a complete hindrance to you. DMSwordsmaster Talk 21:04, September 17, 2011 (UTC) That was easy. 21:07, September 17, 2011 (UTC) You didn't edit it. You claim you did. But you can't. Because only admins can. DMSwordsmaster Talk 21:10, September 17, 2011 (UTC) I did. 21:11, September 17, 2011 (UTC) :Alright, that's it. Arguing about sub-pages? Not on MY talk page. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 21:17, September 17, 2011 (UTC) I did. 21:11, September 17, 2011 (UTC) And that was deleted for being a suckpuppet. DMSwordsmaster Talk 21:13, September 17, 2011 (UTC) I just proved that I can. 21:15, September 17, 2011 (UTC) And I proved I can delete every suckpuppet of Trolland you can make. And then block you for spamming and suckpuppeting. Are you annoyed yet? Keep suffering for me. DMSwordsmaster Talk 21:16, September 17, 2011 (UTC) I'm not going to stop until he either accepts that trolland is dead, or leaves the wiki. Or both. DMSwordsmaster Talk 21:19, September 17, 2011 (UTC) :"All edits have been stopped on this page. Excessive administrator edits will result in loss of adminship and possibly banning." LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 21:20, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Do not edit this page. All edits have been stopped on this page. Excessive administrator edits will result in loss of adminship and possibly banning. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 21:20, September 17, 2011 (UTC) EZ NOT POSSIBLE That can't be. Veyron was created in a lab by Kuipter, along with Deception. Neither of them have ancestors. So it would be impossible for Greed to have an ancestor. DMSwordsmaster Talk 02:26, September 18, 2011 (UTC) :Ancestors are chosen, and do not have to be related to the other pet. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 02:39, September 18, 2011 (UTC) :...I see. DMSwordsmaster Talk 02:42, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Private Playlist Yeah. Says its a private playlist. DMSwordsmaster Talk 00:28, September 20, 2011 (UTC) :Bluuuh... I'll make links... LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 01:03, September 20, 2011 (UTC) :Some I like, others not so much. I appreciate this though. However, I have a good amount of the music planned. If I need to, I'll try to use some of the music you posted. Ty. You can make it private again. DMSwordsmaster Talk 01:13, September 20, 2011 (UTC) PET PRISON COMMENT. MOO. DMSwordsmaster Talk 02:26, September 21, 2011 (UTC) I bet you're wondering why there's a weird pic of a bridge. I WONDER WHAT IT COULD BE OF. DMSwordsmaster Talk 01:30, September 22, 2011 (UTC) :Is is a picture of MEEEEEEEEE? *SHOT A BILLION TIMES OVER* LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 01:31, September 22, 2011 (UTC) :YES. YOU ARE A GIANT, SNOW-COVERED MULTI-LAYERED BRIDGE. DMSwordsmaster Talk 02:02, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Breed? Rayne with Helen? The child(ren) will be the duke(duchess) of Royal Hex Land. ZoshiXProfileTalk 02:53, September 23, 2011 (UTC) :I guess so MEH Y NAUT LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 22:25, September 23, 2011 (UTC) New theme. ? (You like?) DMSwordsmaster Talk 00:02, September 27, 2011 (UTC) :I didn't see it yet. Changing preferences... LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 00:27, September 27, 2011 (UTC) ::OHYEAH. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 00:28, September 27, 2011 (UTC) ::ME GUSTA. H2obox 00:25, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Inactivity Keep my pets safe, fed, all that... ~Lazro, Unsigned :No. *SHOT* Keyshurethng. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 21:47, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Name Change I'm changing Hatred ( )'s name to Wrath, for two reasons. 1- Trying to fit Veyron's children with the 7 Deadly Sins (Got most of them so far.) 2- Prevent Confusion with your Hatred ( ) So yeah. DMSwordsmaster Talk 23:04, October 13, 2011 (UTC) :Okay. SO FREAKING HUNGRY BLARGH LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 23:28, October 13, 2011 (UTC) :Ok, Gluttony, I'll let you eat. DMSwordsmaster Talk 00:07, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Barc. WOOF WOOF WOOFmoo. So I'm back. GIMME MY PETS! LazroTalk, the recently revived :No. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 22:50, October 14, 2011 (UTC) :NO U LD. Seriously. Just give em' back. LazroTalk 17:43, October 15, 2011 (UTC) ::But I never took them. You said "take care of", not "take out of home and bring into your home". So I took care of them. In your house. Rawr. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 19:50, October 15, 2011 (UTC) ANOTHER ADMIN?! Don't worry; it might be a temporary one. Anywho, I'm asking if Ivan247, the esteemed admin of the DB Wiki can become an admin of the FB Wiki as well? Since he knows how to fix the EXP tables and make them look like the ones from DB, but it requires Sys-Op access to edit the MediaWiki pages containing such information. It would be your choice if you want him to be a temporary or a permanent admin, but this is for the sake of readability. So in short words, Ivan, Admin, Fix, Table, Moo, ASAP. 10:49, October 15, 2011 (UTC) :Sure thing. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 14:17, October 15, 2011 (UTC) OK, I got my things done, so please desysop me. Ivan247Talk Page DB Wiki 01:35, October 16, 2011 (UTC) A dumb idea? I was thinking of creating a new "Center", that is named "The Dancefloor" or "Club Fan-Ball", where pets can have fun, dance, and have a potential of having some relationships, thus probably making the Breeding Center more active. There will also be some exquisite drinks (No alcohol, promise!), treats, and even desserts! This is also a way to make the pets have less boring times. But now all I ask: Is some critiques on whether should it exist, improvements, and the like.... I don't know. 22:59, October 18, 2011 (UTC) :I'll get to it later. Awesome, to say the least. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 23:03, October 18, 2011 (UTC) :AKA The Playground?LazroTalk 23:55, October 18, 2011 (UTC) ::I think you referred to the story instead of the PET Playground, but in a way, probably. 00:11, October 19, 2011 (UTC) :This good idea. I be good glad to help. ```` 00:59, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Yay. My pets are getting a little bored in my factory.D7015 TalkFactory 23:34, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Hi. Hi Ludicrine. It's me... Someone you know. Elemental Pandas 02:43, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Yup. Did someone order a signature?~ :D Poisonshot??? ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 07:24, October 22, 2011 (UTC) I don't think it's Poisonshit. The grammar isn't horrible enough to be Poisonshit. 07:38, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :DFHVGFHVDFG TFM STFU. That's a friend I personally invited. Don't compare anyone here to Poisonsh/t except for Poisonsh/t. And possibly Speddos the Sockpuppet Master. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 00:18, October 23, 2011 (UTC) :Speedos does not do sockpuppets, he uses socks to make puppets with them! *shot with a SHOTgun* *3x combo shot* *shot a billion times* HERE IS THE SIG: Samuel17 22:25, October 23, 2011 (UTC) FRESH PRINCE OF SPRING YARD WAT (Turn annotations off) DMSwordsmaster Talk 00:40, October 23, 2011 (UTC) :Indeed wat. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 00:43, October 23, 2011 (UTC) :The lyrics match up with the song nearly perfectly. DEAR GOD THE APOCALYPSE IS COMING. DMSwordsmaster Talk 00:46, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Nothing specific, just a note/thank you. Thanks for the-- formal?.-- welcome. Alrighty then... Adopting a pet can be arranged (o-o), but the problem is is that I'll be going through large chunks of time of inactivity during the school year: Meaning, sometimes I'll be on for a few weeks and sometimes I'll be not online for a few weeks or more. Which, (just read the rules for adopting pets), apparently will not work. Dx So, it'll be a little while before I try adopting a pet. So yeah... That about sums things up. Elemental Pandas 00:31, October 24, 2011 (UTC) :D I have nothing more to say. /dies This is incredibly silly. Yeah. I was working on the Moon Screenshots for the Magician until I have come up with a concept/prediction the LV7 Orbs would look like this: But since the EOA is approaching, I took that and made an incredibly silly Incipisphere layout of the Kid's Session. This was created mostly by boredom, and I don't know what to do with it. Oh, and Zillyhoo pet is coming up soon. Don't miss! P.S. About D2.... is it me, or does she possess two personalities at once? 01:43, October 24, 2011 (UTC) :Zillyhoo? AWESOMEMOSEWAWESOMEMOSEWAWESOME- D2 is, instead of having personalities and powers revolving around 2, like Sollux, has personalities and powers based around 1/2. Maybe that could help us understand her better... Also, if you dunno what to do with the Incipisphere, I'll take it and start my Magickind strife deck. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 02:06, October 24, 2011 (UTC) ::I agree with the strife deck thing. Oh, So D2 is like a Demi-God then. Yeah, I thought separating her would be a good idea, but Schyzo already beat her up with the juvenile record.... what in the name of Ha55ii happened to him? 02:18, October 24, 2011 (UTC) :::Schyzo died. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 22:01, October 25, 2011 (UTC) WAT?! WHAT'S YOUR IDEA?! DMSwordsmaster Talk 02:29, October 24, 2011 (UTC) :...You didn't LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 03:24, October 24, 2011 (UTC) AAHH. Crap. Edit the comment I left behind OR ELSE YOU WILL DAI DMSwordsmaster Talk 03:27, October 24, 2011 (UTC) HEY WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA OF KILLING SOMEONE JUST FOR THAT!? DO THAT AGAIN AND YOU WILL DAI! Erm... oops... sry for that thing. I was freakig out for some reasons. *facepalm* Samuel17 00:17, October 27, 2011 (UTC) HEY! WHAT THE F*CK HAPPENED TO MY TERRITORY?! THERE'S A GIANT F*CKING HOLE NEXT TO MY CASTLE!! DMSwordsmaster Talk 22:37, October 25, 2011 (UTC) :The Jungle DID say something about Varkain avoiding her fate... is the hole anywhere near her room? LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 22:39, October 25, 2011 (UTC) :What? No, her room is INSIDE of the castle. The explosion happened outside, near Seaside 1. I smell a certain nuisance of mine trying to terrorize me and my pets. IF HE IS I'LL BEHEAD THE FUCKER AT THE SPOT I'M PISSED NO MORE CENSORING FUCKING RAAEG!! DMSwordsmaster Talk 22:42, October 25, 2011 (UTC) :A meteor! I'm sure its a meteor! In fact I called a meteor to invade you *shot*. Samuel17 00:13, October 27, 2011 (UTC) ::...S(talk)er... LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 00:24, October 27, 2011 (UTC) I've been watching you edit my pet page. That's right. I'm always watching you. I'm always watching you. I'm al-*Shot* (SH4Reference) DMSwordsmaster Talk 01:33, October 26, 2011 (UTC) :Kay den. I was fixing up things and searching for inspiration. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 01:34, October 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Inspiration failure. Hey, you wouldnt happen to have (Delta)apper ideas, would you? .3 LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 14:28, October 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Maybe a giant stickman that could be worshipped as a god or something? DMSwordsmaster Talk 15:29, October 26, 2011 (UTC) POLOLOL. Main page. Tell HGD. DMSwordsmaster Talk 00:37, October 27, 2011 (UTC) IDEA. Lets say there's a user with... exceptional behavior. To let other people know to stay away, lets make a TEMPLATE about it! With this pic. DMSwordsmaster Talk 15:36, October 27, 2011 (UTC) :Erm... that might be a violation of rights and can drive users to complain to Wikia Central... I'll think about it. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 19:45, October 27, 2011 (UTC) What? Who do you suspect TACM is suckpuppeting? Poisonshit? Tabuu? SPEDDOS? DMSwordsmaster Talk 20:44, October 27, 2011 (UTC) : . Probably used for votes. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 21:11, October 27, 2011 (UTC) : I may be very well wrong. Jesus. Oh, and "el dos inter trump" 05:01, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Something Horrible You still got that Bomb.gif you used for Emotion? Something horrible has happened... DMSwordsmaster Talk 20:55, October 28, 2011 (UTC) :No, I deleted it, in hope that it would not be needed for use... LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 21:58, October 28, 2011 (UTC) :Afraid so. The RYU of Unity has passed away. I managed to retrieve her RyuStone from her body... Apparently, it contains a fragment of the RYU's soul. Probably to make sure the KAISER is not affected by the death... DMSwordsmaster Talk 00:06, October 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Ugh... The Pillory can't revive her either since there isn't a dire situation at hand where she is required. Should we hold a funeral or something? LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 00:13, October 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, but we'll keep her body preserved incase of a dire situation in where she is needed... I suppose the RyuStone is probably required for it... DMSwordsmaster Talk 00:22, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Funeral When should we have it for her? DMSwordsmaster Talk 22:40, November 2, 2011 (UTC) :after tfm gets banned. :ld.